Missing the Mistletoe GakuLuka
by mikumikuderp
Summary: I adore this couple, I hope I did them justice. Some Gakupo x Luka Christmas writing I did around last year, I know it's not Christmas now but here, have some nostalgia!  My first story on here, hope you like.


_Days till Christmas: 3_

Snowflakes danced merrily, their ballet ending when finally settling onto every window screen for a rest. As they landed, more seemed to fall, seemingly never-ending but causing delight to young children nonetheless. Their hands, red from a winter's chill, reached out to grab the frozen dots of snow. The looks of abundant shock sprang through them upon the snowflakes 'miraculously' vanishing into their palms. With a jostle, the pushed past other kids with a harrumph of displeasure at the disappearing winter wonders. Many children liked to stick out their pink tongues, hoping to lap up snowflakes like water to a thirsty desert traveler, but to no avail the snowflakes always seemed to miss their promising tastebuds. Bitterly, these kids shuffled away as well, deserting the once bustling city square. It rarely snowed in the city. Sometimes, factories produced ample dirt clods that fell similar to snow, but obviously they brought young children no joy. Snow produced a bitter yet pleasing atmosphere throughout the city.

Luka sighed, relaxing on the hard wooden bench. She liked it best when it was empty, when the wind was her only loyal company. Her pink hair was falling around her, tossed in the wind carelessly by Mother Nature. Her thin chestnut colored jacket brought almost no warmth to her freezing robotic body, and she curled up her legs and hugged them to her chest. A normal person would rather spend their time indoors next to a gracious fire, but not Luka. However freezing she was, she always preferred the outdoors. Smells of fires burning from smoking chimneys and the all around smell of holiday joy flew up her nostrils, and Luka heaved a huge sigh. Christmas. The word usually brought happiness or frantic thoughts of planning and giving, but not to Luka. Yet another Christmas spent alone. Sure, she was with her Vocaloid family, but she yearned for a relationship. The last relationship she had just didn't work, and it left Luka feeling empty and longing for love…

"Luka-san?" A voice startled her from her deep thinking. She glanced over to see Meiko, dolled up in a heavy, puffy red winter coat. Her expression was questioning and searching, as if she had been looking for Luka.

"Oh, Meiko," Luka smiled a false smile. "Hello."

"Hello," Meiko approached her with a caution that Luka didn't quite understand, "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death!" Meiko reached for the pinkette's arm, sending shivers down her spine. "You're so cold! Don't you know it's under twenty degrees?" Meiko was concerned far too much for Luka's liking. Meiko often got frantic and crazed around the holidays.

"Meiko, I'm fine," Luka remained composed, but she secretly wanted to break away from the brunette's grasp and run away to a place she could find solitude. "Don't worry about me." she flashed another fake smile. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"Psh, you're always here." Meiko rolled her eyes and sat beside Luka. "Everybody was worried about you. You didn't show up to breakfast."

"Oh," Luka found a realization. She hadn't meant to skip breakfast, but her wandering mind caused her legs to go walking off before her stomach had a chance to protest with hunger. "I didn't eat breakfast, I seemed to have forgotten." she stared absentmindedly at her wailing stomach, just noticing its uproar.

"Lets get you home, then," Meiko nudged her arm so that it linked with Luka's, and the two trudged home with arms linked.

Luka had always considered Meiko her older sister. Even though they were only one year apart, Meiko acted more like a responsible mother than Luka. Luka admired that. Meiko usually thought Luka more caring, but Luka would persist anyway, saying Meiko took better care of the family. Luka wouldn't mind being the mother figure, it was just that since Meiko and Kaito were the first Japanese Vocaloids, they assumed the mother and father roles, even though the two hated being coupled together as a mother-and-father role.

"That would make us married, and I would hate to be married to that dork," Meiko would scoff. Deep down, though, Luka knew she felt compassion for her first friend.

When they arrived at the mansion, Luka took the time to survey the area for the thousandth time. Their tall, almost apartment-like building towered above every house in the city. Not humble at all, a neon sign hung to the cream white walls with the words; "House of Vocaloids." Luka liked how outspoken the building was, she loved the unique aspect of it all. Meiko opened the door for Luka, and Luka proceeded to step right into the madness of the main house. Luka was greeted by a hug from Rin, her younger sort-of-sister.

"Luka-san!" Rin chimed, clinging to the older woman. Luka warmly hugged the girl back, soaking up her happiness. "I thought you left us forever! We were so alone!" she cried with a sense of sarcasm. "No, actually, thats how Len felt. He was so distressed, I thought he would go out looking for you himself. He insisted on doing that, y'know," Rin giggled. Len, her mirror image, turned a corner and was face-to-face with his sarcastic girlfriend.

"I did not! I was simply just as worried as you!" Len protested, his face turning bright pink like a tuna. The furious shota stood, fuming, while his girlfriend giggled more. Rin eventually pulled away from Luka and went to tackle Len. Luka smiled, this time for real. The two were so cute together, and Luka was happy for them. Except for the occasional kiss, the two acted as if they were just the same best friends that joked casually.

"Alright you two, I'll settle things; Len was bawling on the floor in anguish!" Meiko mocked from behind.

"Did not!" Len argued, sinking to the floor in embarrassment. The three burst into laughter, and even Len eventually joined in. The two blondes ran off to the kitchen, presumably to have a food fight that Meiko would most likely condone and join in.

Luka stood, her thoughts going back to the loneliness of Christmas. Like the last and the year before that, she'd have to spend another forlorn Christmas with no romance. Luka pushed the thoughts away. She had no time to think; there was work to be done. She made her way down the long corridor that was were everyone's bedrooms were located. She passed Meiko's, then Kaito's, then Rin's, then Len's, then…Gakupo's.

Gakupo.

Gakupo and Luka had dated for about a week, but the fling died out. Luka never told Gakupo the real reason she wanted to break up. No, she was too much of a coward to confess that to a guy. She had just simply told him she wasn't feeling anything. That wasn't true.

"I think we should break up," Luka had almost choked on her words. Gakupo had give Luka such a look, such a sad puppy-face look that Luka almost melted.

His usually casually cool face had reappeared, and he had asked, "Why?"

"I'm not feeling the relationship…" Luka had muttered, looking down in shame.

"Oh. Uh…same for me." His sentence came out awkwardly unlike his normal sentences. The two had nodded and departed. Luka paused at his door and held her breath. She could hear him shuffling about inside, doing whatever it was Gakupo usually did.

_Oh, come on Luka, you're the calm one, the sane one, not the lovesick teenager! You're a full grown adult, act like one! _Luka mentally yelled to herself.

She thought he was cheating on her.

It was an impulse, a cruel thought that lingered like a crazed murderer hungering for a kill.

"I think he's cheating on you…" Iroha, a fellow Vocaloid that was fond of spreading rumors, had muttered to her the last time they had seen each other.

"Why would you think that?" Luka was worried.

"We used to date. He cheated on me." Iroha had looked concerned for her 'friend,' but Luka now knew it was all a lie. Gakupo had never even had a relationship with Iroha, let alone did she know of his social life. Gakupo barely knew she existed. She also knew he didn't cheat. He wasn't like that.

After contemplating on knocking on his door and dismissing herself as insane, she found her way to her bedroom. A pastel pink-cotton candy color, to be exact, was spread across her walls. Famous J-Pop singer posters hung from her walls, and lots of stickers that she had stuck on as a child stuck to the walls. Luka smiled, settling down on the fuzzy carpet. Luka had to admit she was odd; she sought comfort and slept on her cozy carpet floor. It was so soft that she had almost believed it to be clouds that she had been laying on.

"Luka-san," a voice slithered into her room through the slightly open doorway. "You know Christmas is only three days away, right? You did your part for Meiko's present?" Luka nodded even though Kaito couldn't see her.

"Come in, and yes, I did," she beamed. Kaito walked in, his trademark outfit fitting him suitably. A wide smile was dashed across his face. "Let me get it," she scrambled to grab the expensive and fancy bottle of sake Meiko had been dying to drink. Kaito had looked up the best brand, and Luka had purchased it using her and Kaito's money. They did a collaboration grift every year for their best friend and sister figure. Kaito sat, legs crossed, and smiled when the bottle was placed in his hands.

"She'll love it!" Kaito grinned wide.

"I hope so." Luka tried to be as optimistic as possible.

"She always likes them, and this will be the best one yet!" And with that, he left abruptly, leaving Luka to herself.

It was nighttime when Luka finally awoke from her nap. _Dang it, I slept past lunch and dinner…I haven't eaten all day! _She was prone to sleep when stressed, and now she was up at some weird hour and starving to death. Struggling to heave herself up and out of her mess of lavender blankets and pillows, Luka straightened herself and opened the door.

The hallway was dark. Obviously, no one else was awake at this insane hour. All signs of life were gone, as if the house was abandoned. Luka made her way down the hallway in fuzzy cartoon cat slippers, determined to treat herself to a feast after not eating all day. She had a habit of doing that, and it wasn't her favorite aspect of herself. Meiko would get worried, Rin and Miku would demand she eat something or they would never speak to her again, and Kaito would taunt her with an ice cream cone until she finally worked up enough appetite to eat. Luka reluctantly opened the fridge and examined the food inside it. Leftover lasagna, a few bananas, an almost-empty carton of eggs, and an ice pop. That was it. Luka found herself settling with a little bit of everything. Popping the ice pop in her mouth, she set to work, scrambling three eggs and sprinkling some brown sugar on some bananas and warming them up. Placing the lasagna in the microwave to reheat, she found herself suddenly…actually…hungry. She never felt hungry. Once everything was done and ready, Luka plopped down in a chair and indulged herself. As she took her first bite of lasagna, a cough echoed from down the hall. Luka froze.

"Who's there?" she stuttered.

"It's me, Gakupo." Gakupo coughed. A tired and restless looking Gakupo appeared from behind a corner. His purple eyes were bloodshot, and he looked as sick as someone who had spent their whole life in Antarctica. His long purple hair drooped down, not in his signature ponytail, and if it wasn't for his masculine face, he would've been easily deemed a woman. "Sorry for startling you, as you can see, I'm sick. I didn't get much sleep, and I heard sounds, so I came to investigate." He made his way to the table and sat in the chair next to her. "Hungry?" he chuckled.

"I haven't eaten all day, what do you expect?" Luka laughed, pushing her bananas around her plate. "I'm hungry."

"Then eat." Gakupo instructed, pointing to the plate stacked with an ample amount of food. Feeling watched and under pressure, Luka picked at the food. Gakupo never seemed to feel any awkwardness around them as of now, but Luka felt it. It beat down on her and never stopped, racing through her mind and surrounding her constantly. After the lasagna and bananas were gone, Luka glanced over at Gakupo, who was staring at the ground.

"Gakupo…" Luka began. Gakupo looked at her. "Never mind." Luka closed her mouth. Gakupo stared at her delicately, his face boring into hers.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"….Um, what do you think we should be getting Rin and Len for Christmas?" she stuttered,

anxiety crawling up her spine.

"I already got them a few boxes of Pokemon cards…are they still into that kind of stuff?" Gakupo looked hopelessly confused as he spoke. Luka wanted to burst. She still had lingering feelings for him..but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

A coward. That was all she was. She had believed in a liar, she had been wrapped up in some sort of evil lie. She had broken the heart of a man she actually had romantic feelings for. He would never want her back.

"I think so…hey, you want to help me with a song?" Luka asked suddenly. The words had just flown out; she wasn't even writing a song at the moment.

"Sure." Gakupo said cooly, but he looked shocked. "Whats it about? Christmas?"

"I-it can be." Luka murmured. "Uh, sure. Its about a Christmas romance."

_God help me, why did I just say that?_

"Interesting." Gakupo nodded, staring off into the distance.

"We should probably be going back to sleep." Luka suggested, dumping her plate in the sink.

"I should be taking some medicine." Gakupo stood, his long hair swishing back and forth like a rippling cascade of purple water.

"I'll get it for you." Luka smiled sweetly, happy to assist him. She grabbed the pills and handed them to Gakupo, who bowed in appreciation. As the two went their separate ways into separate rooms, Luka sighed. This would either end really good or really bad.

_Days till Christmas: 2_

Luka's eyelids fluttered open as she blinked the sleep from her tired eyes. Nimbly and quickly as to make it to breakfast, she changed into a fuzzy pink sweater and a pair of grey sweatpants. Its not like she would be going anywhere today. Then, it hit her. She would be alone..with Gakupo…singing...writing music. She had to look at least a bit acceptab-no.

_No more worrying like that. I am an adult! _How many times did she have to remind herself of this? She had responsibilities, things to do. There was no time for love when you were a Vocaloid. That was why most Vocaloids never got involved in relationships. Life was too hectic, too busy, and besides; they were robots. They could only find potential, if even that, with other Vocaloids. She began to stride casually down the hall, shutting out all thoughts. It was supposed to be a low-key Sunday morning, not a frantic Monday morning.

"Pancakes! With chocolate chips!"

"And whipped cream!"

"With sprinkles!"

"You know I suck at cooking, guys," Meiko rolled her eyes at the overjoyed twins who were bouncing on their heels.

"G'morning," Luka nodded, stepping into the kitchen. Kaito was seated at the table, head stuck to the table like glue with boredom. Len and Rin were standing next to the island, their eyes crazed with happiness at the pancake treat they had been craving but might not get. Meiko, back against the fridge, looked at the blondes as if they were insane.

"Where's Gumi when you need her?" Rin groaned. Gumi, another Internet Co. Vocaloid alongside Gakupo, was the main chef and baker of the house. She was skilled at making food, even a cardboard box would be tasty with her magic.

"I'm here, quit ya whining!" a yawning Miku entered the room, her messy pigtails frizzed and large. Kaito recoiled at the thought of almost being smacked with one accidentally.

"We weren't talking about you, Miku," Rin glared. Rin and Miku had a friendly rivalry, but often Rin's sarcasm beat out Miku's slightly bigheaded comments.

"Oh, well. I'm here anyway," she stretched her thin arms, cracked her neck and then proceeded to stand besides Len. "Lenny-Len-Len, how was your sleep?' she asked, combing her hands through his hair. Len blushed and sighed. Rin didn't mind; Miku liked to play with Len's hair, it was just a weird thing that Miku did. She curled strands and flicked his banana-like poof, giggling.

Luka put her face in her hands, laughing softly. "You guys…"

"Good morning," his voice rang out through the house, shaking only Luka's world. Gakupo walked up behind her and stood next to Luka. He glanced down at her, grinning a goofy-but-not-so-goofy-since-it-was-Gakupo grin. Len rolled his eyes, leaning back into his girlfriend's arms. Len used to like Luka, but sparks die out and flicker away. He still didn't, however, like Gakupo.

That was one thing Luka didn't get. Gakupo only acted rude to Len, and she didn't understand it. Maybe it was just to make himself feel better because the two were rivals while Luka dated him. Luka absolutely didn't tolerate it. If she saw it break out, she stopped it with a stern fist. Gakupo's ass-ness had quieted down according to Kaito lately, and that was good. A perfect time for the two to hook back up.

After breakfast, (Meiko finally just tossed some eggs in a pan and forced everyone to down them) Luka walked slowly to Gakupo's room. She was unsure whether she wanted to go through with this. Gakupo followed, allowing the pinkette to be in front politely.

Luka's mouth gaped upon entering his room. It was neat and tidy, with ancient Japanese fans hanging on the walls and a lavender color splashed on the walls. A small bed was tucked in the corner, and Gakupo's bass sat in another, ruby red. Luka quite liked it; she liked a man who could keep a place tidy. Luka quickly cautioned herself; _No moves. This is strictly music stuff. He probably doesn't still like you! Get over it! _Luka felt herself blush as she sat on his bed.

"Like it?" Gakupo closed the door behind them, and he took a seat at the swirly office chair used for his computer. "Personally, I think my room is the cleanest in the house," he chuckled. "Nobody bothers to clean but me."

"Yeah, its nice…the fans are cool." Luka nodded, her crystal-blue eyes falling on the purple haired young man across from her. "Let's start. I thought, maybe, it could start with a little bass to give it some swag, here, I wrote out the notes on this sheet…" Luka handed Gakupo the music sheet. She had written some notes and lyrics down last night, but it was in a hurry, so she didn't - know whether it was good or not.

"Nice. Here, let me play it." Gakupo grabbed his bass. He plucked a few strings, then set to work. His fingers were agile as they struck notes with a great force. Notes radiated throughout the room, giving the Christmas jingle a little edge. "When do you start singing?"

"Here," Luka pointed, setting the paper on a music stand Gakupo had conveniently placed near the bed. "One, two, three…"

Luka sang softly, hoping it wasn't bad. "Good..." Gakupo stopped when Luka's lyrics ended.

"What can I improve on? Was it bad?" Luka felt the pressure of embarrassment smack her repeatedly across the face. "They were quick, I wanted your help."

"Is that so?" Gakupo smiled, pursing his lips inquiringly. "Well, it certainly wasn't bad, here's what you can work on..." The hours droned on, the two writing down note after note, lyric after lyric, and eventually through prized teamwork, it was done. Luka read through it quickly, smiling at the two's work. Maybe she could get this song published in time for Christmas…it was worth a shot! Luka did her best to control her gazes into the Gakupo's deep violet eyes, but they mesmerized her into a romantic trance. _Stares are creepy, _she told herself. _And not polite. _

"Ah, Luka-san. I wish you a Merry Christmas. I best be off to run errands for Meiko, you did excellent." His near-perfect teeth bore into her sweating, petrified statue of a face. Luka struggled to smile back and followed him out of his bedroom.

Luka drummed her fingers in a rhythmic pattern, trying to occupy her mind. Meiko was out, presumably shopping as Meiko always did, and Gakupo was running errands in a hustled manner. Luka decided it would be best to hang around someone who knew Gakupo better than anyone else, his sister-like figure, his bubble of a 'bro', Gumi. Gumi was as sweet as honey, hibernated like a bear, and ate like a pig; she would sure make a good companion to the bored woman. Searching the house and then eventually checking the basement, Luka found the green-haired gamer in the basement, cussing up a fit at the television screen.

"Stupid damn green blob! Attack the red one, not the blue guy! He's your partner!" Gumi yelled. The room was dark, illuminated only by the light of the T.V. screen. Gumi was dressed casually in an orange tank top and shorts, and she was playing away, not noticing Luka. Timidly, she approached the angered fifteen-year-old and and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ah, Luka-san!" she spun, pausing her game. "Sorry, Len got me hooked on that silly game. I get a little loopy when I play!" Gumi giggled and made the 'crazy' finger swirl to herself.

"Hi, Gumi," Luka sat, criss-crossed, on the carpet. "I'm quite bored...and I have a question."

"What would that be?" Gumi blinked, her green eyes piqued with interest.

"Gakupo's not...seeing anyone, right?" Luka blushed, distracting her fingers by threading them in her soft hair.

"I don't think so. He would tell me. Y'know, him and I are like this," she crossed her fingers to demonstrate their closeness. Luka smiled at her silliness. "Dude, I'm tired. I missed breakfast, I'm gonna go cook up a feast for lunch. I'm baking cookies and trying to teach Miku how to bake later, care to join?" she arose, stretching her arms tiredly.

"I'd love to." Luka was relieved Gumi hadn't said more about the question.

As the day ticked by, Luka found things to occupy herself with. Her mind was a raging storm, her heart a confused jumble of feelings. She just wanted Christmas to be over with. When the delighted squeals of two cookie-loving Kagamines sounded through the air, Luka knew it was time to bake.

"Hey, Luka-san!" Gumi waved as Luka walked into the kitchen, hands behind her back in an inquisitive manner.

"What kind of cookies are we making?" she asked, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Sugar, chocolate-chip, snicker doodle, you name it!" Gumi spun gleefully. Rin and Len bounced up and down on their heels excitedly once again.

"Cookies are the best! Especially when Gumi-chan makes them!" Rin stated. Len nodded. "Can we help?"

"Everyone can!" Gumi laughed. Miku danced as she entered the room, her pigtails flying gracefully and just missing Len's face.

"Let us begin!" she commenced. The five stood around a large blue bowl and began pouring ingredients as they followed Gumi's instructions. Luka was content this way, there was something to keep her mind busy…

Hours passed, batch after batch being shoveled into the large stove. Every kind of cookie imaginable was conjured in Gumi's mind, and she had a recipe for every one of them memorized in her head. Luka was sweaty from labor, her hair sticking to her scalp in a sticky mess. Rin and Len looked as if they were to fall into each other's arms with tiredness, but Gumi and Miku looked like two beaming lights in the dark, eating furiously(or taste testing as they called it) and baking countless cookie amounts. The three practical Vocaloids slumped on the couch for a break, and it was at that moment Kaito thought it would be good to come and steal decadently sweet chocolate luxuries.

"Oh, girls, how sweet of you to bake me a bunch of cookies! How so very kind!" he joked, snatching a sugar cookie and munching with glee.

"Yeah. Our pleasure." Miku grumbled.

"Cookies?" two voices asked in sync, not coming from the kitchen nor living room. "Cookies! Gakupo, let me in! They made cookies!" It was the noise of two Vocaloids coming home. Meiko practically launched herself through the doorway and to the kitchen. "Kaito, you idiot! I get cookies first! I bet they were made for me, not you!" she yelled.

"She's been drinking a little too much lately," Gakupo laughed, stepping in elegantly. Luka's heart fluttered. _What if they were spending time alone? Them..together…no…no!_

"How was your shopping trip, guys?" Luka asked softly.

"Fine. We finished a little last-minute shopping. Meiko insisted after errands that I help her pick out a present for-oh, I should probably be quiet." he moved his ring finger over his mouth to signal silence and smiled. "Did you send in the song?"

"Oh, yes. Yes indeed. They said they would get back to me as soon as possible."

"That's good." he patted her head, and Luka blushed.

_Days Until Christmas: 1_

Luka awoke to the frantic screaming of Rin and Len Kagamine as they pounded on her door.

"Wake up! Luka, its an emergency!" She opened her eyes and opened the door as soon as possible. "Your Skype has been going off for a whole hour now. Its annoying. Someone's trying to talk to you." Len explained.

"Why couldn't you just turn it off?" Luka sounded more annoyed then intended.

"We didn't want to interrupt your privacy." Len nodded. Luka sighed and pushed the two aside. As she sat down at the family computer she had forgotten to sign out of, her eyes truly creaked open as she saw who was intently messaging her.

'_VRecord:_

_We are sad to say we have not liked your song you have sent us. Please accept our critique and consider sending us a new recording. _

_We liked it, but it needed more. Consider making a duet. Someone whose voice blends well with yours. Merry Christmas.'_

If she was to get this song out in the public, it would be too late! Christmas was tomorrow! Besides, who would she duet with? "Oh, no…" she whimpered, feeling miserable. She logged off of the computer and cried her way down the hall to the kitchen. Kaito sat at the table, conversing with Gakupo. They both turned to her when she entered, destroying the atmosphere.

"Whats wrong?" Kaito asked, his blue eyes searching for an answer on Luka's face.

"Is it about our song?' Gakupo questioned, standing up to console her. Luka felt her tear-ridden face warm with heat as Gakupo put his firm hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…they don't like it. They said it needs to be a duet. Who am I to duet with? And I don't have any time!" Both men stared at Luka as if she was a hideous alien creature who had just walked into their house without warning. Kaito dug his elbow slyly into the taller man's ribs to signal something Luka didn't realize.

"Why don't we duet?" Gakupo asked. "I mean, I did help you write the song." Kaito grinned and slipped back into his seat.

"Well…well…" Truth be told, Luka hadn't thought of that _obvious _option. "Good idea. Let's go," she tugged at Gakupo's arm, signaling she had enough embarrassment for one morning. Kaito gave Gakupo a gesture that Luka didn't comprehend. _Men..I'll never understand them, _she thought with a giggle. Luka timidly followed the much taller man into the recording room. Gakupo flipped the sign on the door so it said, _'Recording. Please do not disturb.' _Yesterday, Luka had just recorded it with Gakupo's camera so it would be more convenient, since Kaito was in the recording room at that time.

Luka straightened her posture as Gakupo tuned his bass. The two sat in silence, the only faintly audible sounds being the bass and their breathing. When it was time for Luka to sing, she opened her mouth and began. Halfway, Gakupo signaled for her to stop and it was his turn, Luka closed her mouth as Gakupo sang clear words, his japanese language pronunciation sliding down Luka's spine in a chilling yet gorgeous manner. "Sing with me," he mouthed to her. The two's voices collided in a harmonizing manner, Luka's gentle yet husky once balancing out Gakupo's deeper, more mature sounding vocals. Once the piece ended and Gakupo's fingers stopped sliding down the bass, they smiled in unison.

"You did great," he smiled.

"We sounded great as a duet!" Luka applauded them, standing up to hug herself. "So much better!" her stress flew away as the twenty-year-old twirled happily. Gakupo laughed. "I'll send it in now." she said, downloading it to her iPod so she could send it to the label. Gakupo waved her off, and Luka, light as a feather, danced all the way to the computer. She felt full of pleasure and delight, Gakupo and her had done great. As she plugged the iPod into the Mac, she pounded on the keyboard, furiously typing in her password for Skype. Once she was signed in, she began typing to the label,

'_MegurineLuka: Hi, is anyone there?_

_VRecord: Yes, Miss Megurine? Did you update your song?_

_MegurineLuka: Yes, I have done a duet with Gakupo Kamui._

_VRecord: Very well.'_

A beep signaled to Luka that the file was being sent through Skype to the label. Pausing continued, the label listening to the song intently. After not even a minute, they replied.

'_VRecord: Very good. Very good already. We'll publish it and send you your payment the day after Christmas._

_MegurineLuka: Thank you. A very Merry Christmas to you._

_VRecord: Likewise.'_

The conversation ended, but Luka just kept staring at the computer screen blankly. _Was it really Christmas' Eve? And…I'm not with Gakupo. _Luka just wanted to go find the nearest mistletoe and stick in his face. Something had to happen between them. Sparks needed to fly; a romance needed to start up and wash over Luka with a satisfying Christmas joy.

"Gakupo!" she walked down the halls, her success propelling her confidence.

"Yes?" Gakupo was walking out from the recording room, his bass slung over his back. "Did they like it?"

"Yes!" Luka nodded, and Gakupo relaxed his expression. "And I have a question!" Gakupo nodded and looked expectant. "Will you…" Luka gulped.

"Why don't we go outside for fresh air. You look like you're about to hurl," Gakupo grabbed Luka's hand, and emotions fluttered up inside her that she pushed away. He led her through the front doorway, and there they stood. Crisp winter air wafted in through the doorway, chilling the two but not freezing them. "Continue," Gakupo looked as if he knew was about to come, his expression fixed on the woman standing opposite of him.

"Its almost Christmas and…I truly do still like you." Luka's breathing was quick and choppy, she felt dizzy as if someone had just turned her world upside down.

"…Really?" Gakupo looked not shocked, but…Luka couldn't put her finger on it. "One second," he spoke, and Luka's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gakupo stared into her eyes and..put his lips to hers. The world was united in a single moment, the two embracing each other with Gakupo's soft kiss. Once the flurry of emotions and feelings stopped, Luka looked at Gakupo, her prince of purple. "It's a rule," he said, pointing to above them. Luka looked up to see the green leaves of mistletoe toppling above them. "But I was happy to follow it…"

"You mean, you still like me too? After what I did to you? I'm so sorry…" she was hushed by Gakupo, who ran his hand through her pink hair.

"Of course. Luka, you don't stop having feelings for someone because they stopped having feelings for you." Gakupo told her.

"Spend Christmas with me," Luka cried, rubbing her face into his chest. Gakupo held her into his blue shirt, letting her finish her soft crying.

"Of course, my lovely lady," he said, "But stop crying, Christmas is a time of joy, not tears," he wiped them away from under her bloodshot blue eyes. The two were standing in silence until a noisy Kaito was found creeping around a corner, watching. He gave Gakupo a thumbs up, which Gakupo returned.

_All I want for Christmas…is you, Luka_


End file.
